Ozai
Ozai is the main antagonist of the Nickelodeon series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bowser vs Fire Lord Ozai * Elementor vs Lord Fire Ozai * Elsa (Snow queen) vs Ozai (Fire Lord) (Completed) * Father (KND) VS Fire Lord Ozai * Gaius vs Ozai (Completed) * Iroh vs Ozai * Fire Lord Ozai vs Pain * Relius Clover vs Fire Lord Ozai (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Cinder (Killer Instinct) * Cinder Fall * Darth Sidious * Darth Vader * Denzel Crocker (Fairly Oddparents) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Kotal Kahn * Liu Kang * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Raven Branwen * Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Shinnok * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Kavaxus History The grandson of Fire Lord Sozin, a man willing to do everything to ensure the glory of Fire Nation at any cost, Ozai arranged his raise to power by usurping the right of succession after his older brother Iroh had lost his son Lu Ten in battle. Ozai then uses his estranged Ursa to poison his father Azlon so he can ascend the throne, banishing her to cover his tracks by using the life of his firstborn son Zuko as leverage. But years later, Ozai would personally scar Zuko before disowning him with exile while claiming to welcome his son if he finds the Avatar. When the time of Sozin's Comet approaches, creating the title of Phoenix King to signify himself as the soon-to-be ruler of the world, Ozai begins to take a more active role in the war his grandfather started with the intention to finish it by wiping out the Earth Kingdom. But Ozai was defeated by Aang and rendered a normal human as the first opponent Aang used his energybending on, the war ending with Ozai in a cell for the rest of his life while Zuko succeeds him as Fire Lord. Despite being incarcerated and powerless, Ozai indirectly manipulated events to his benefit. Personality : "There is no right or wrong apart from what you decide. Who you choose to defend deserves to be defended simply because ''you chose them. You are the Fire Lord. What you choose, by definition, is right.''" : ―Ozai explaining his philosophy to his son. Ozai was easily angered, domineering, and insatiably power-hungry. It was implied that Ozai's deep-seated anger stemmed from a failed relationship with his own father, Fire Lord Azulon, though his indifference, militarism, and cruelty are nearly identical to Azulon's. Iroh noted several times that his brother was "not the understanding type",23 and that he had never known Ozai to regret, forgive, or change his mind about anything.24 Ozai believed in harsh and brutal discipline, and no one was safe from his anger and aggression when he was displeased, not even his own children. When his son, Zuko, was thirteen, Ozai burned his face and banished him from his country, simply because Zuko spoke out of turn during a war meeting.25 Although Ozai seemed to think of this as a lesson in respect, Zuko later condemned the action as simple cruelty.6He tortured Zuko with his perceived inferiority, saying that Azula was "born lucky", while he was "lucky to be born".15 He only acknowledged Zuko when he helped his sister conquer Ba Sing Se, and when he "killed" the Avatar.17 However, despite his behavior toward his children, Ozai appeared to be remarkably forgiving of failure for certain people, such as War Minister Qin62627 and Zhao, who retained their positions and, in Zhao's case, was repeatedly promoted,14 despite repeated failures and bungles, that on some occasions bordered on incompetence. Nonetheless, he saw his subordinates as expendable and replaceable, having no tolerance for those who failed to impress him, such as Kunyo or Vachir.11 Ozai's ultimate aspiration in life was to conquer the entire world. However, his desires may not have been solely for control, but for wholesale destruction to crush all resistance,7 as demonstrated when he tried to destroy the Earth Kingdom for refusing to submit to his rule. He was willing to sacrifice his own family when asked just to stay in the grace of those above him. When ordered by his father Azulon to kill Zuko so that Ozai would know the pain of losing a son,5 Ozai admitted to Zuko that he would have gladly carried out the murder had Ursa not interfered.6 He also attempted to kill Zuko once again when the latter announced his intent to join the Avatar. Ozai seemed to show little (if any) love or care for his own people. The day Zuko was banished, Ozai seemed to support the idea of sacrificing new recruits to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion so he could get closer to controlling Ba Sing Se. When Ozai decided that he would use the power of Sozin's Comet to destroy the Earth Kingdom, he showed no realization or care that a great number of his people lived in the Fire Nation colonies in the west where the attack would begin. Apparently Ozai viewed the deaths of his own people as minor sacrifices to become King of the World. However, he later told Zuko that a Fire Lord's duty was to protect his people, not out of any love or loyalty to them but because they were extensions of his divine will as Fire Lord. By attacking them, an opponent attacked him. In short, Ozai would defend his people from outside attack only because he viewed them as extensions of himself, and would casually discard them or destroy them himself if that served his purpose. Ozai was described by his former wife, Ursa, as a "wretched man". When Ozai questioned Ursa about the letter to Ikem, she implied to Ozai that she wished Zuko was not his son, but rather Ikem's. To get back at Ursa, Ozai told Ursa to watch carefully, that every time he spoke harshly and wounded Zuko, he would be fulfilling Ursa's wish that Zuko was not his son.13 Ozai was psychologically abusive toward both of his children and physically abusive toward his son, though he did try and be a good husband and father when Zuko was younger. Ozai also mentioned that when Zuko was only three years old and was swept away by the ocean, he dove in and saved him.9 However, his anger and lust for power degraded his relationship with his family. He believed skill and accomplishment determine worth. This allowed the naturally cunning and talented Azula to rise to the position of his favorite child. He expected nothing less than the best from her, thinking her a firebending prodigy.5 This expectation put a great amount of stress on Azula, forcing her to become a perfectionist.24 Ultimately it was the environment in which Ozai raised Azula, without a mother-figure and where fear, power, and perfection were the only reliable truths, that set the groundwork for her total mental collapse.1 After being stripped of both his bending and his throne, Ozai apparently still retained his domineering personality, as he casually lectured Fire Lord Zuko when he came to visit Ozai in jail. However, he would develop a calmer, more logical attitude toward life as he thought that Aang's belief of maintaining the four separate nations would only halt progress. This is apparently true as Yu Dao, a city that combined the effort from citizens of both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, grew from a small village to a very developed area. As Zuko sought out Ozai for advice, through their discussions, it was revealed that Ozai believed that good and evil, and even strength and weakness, were meaningless concepts. He believed that the only right and wrong were what he, or more accurately, the Fire Lord, decided, due to his divine right to rule. Any choice he made was the right one, simply by virtue of it being his choice, and that indecisiveness and attempts to guide oneself by moral principles were signs of weakness, traits he despised in Zuko.9 Abilities Firebending Fire Lord Ozai was a powerful and skilled firebender; it was stated by Zuko that if the Avatar were unable to defeat him, the only other individual capable of doing so would be Iroh, who even expressed uncertainty in being able to defeat his brother in an Agni Kai.28His fighting style was extremely liberal and stressed overbearing, infernal force. It was clearly fueled by anger, hatred, and personal gain. Before he was crowned Fire Lord, he practiced his bending by attacking a series of dummies, firing relatively potent, yet normal blasts of fire.12 He later ferociously attacked his son with a two-handed lightning strike, which he performed with great speed and ease with the sun still being at its lowest point after not yet having emerged fully from the eclipse.6 In his final battle with the Avatar, under the influence of the comet, the former Fire Lord revealed the extent of his firebending powers, creating some of the largest known plumes of fire. During this battle he also assaulted Aang with lightning and demonstrated great mastery as well as an unorthodox use of firebending for high-speed propulsion and flight.1 He went toe-to-toe against Aang, who had the four elements at his disposal and also benefited from the comet's firebending-enhancing energies. However, despite a fierce struggle from Ozai, he was outmatched and overpowered by an Avatar State-empowered Aang, who proceeded to remove his bending powers forever as an alternative to killing him.8 Other skills Despite his extremely ruthless and domineering attitude, Ozai was implied on a few occasions to be a respected if not loved Fire Lord to his people, displaying great leadership, intelligence, charisma and courage. This was most notably demonstrated when Mayor Morishita of Yu Dao compared Ozai with his son one year after the end of the war, concluding that Ozai was a better, more patriotic leader. Even during his imprisonment, Ozai displayed a knack for manipulation, as he attempted to take advantage of Zuko's doubts over the pressure of being Fire Lord and goad him into following in his footsteps. Ozai gained a calmer, more logical attitude in prison, displaying great wisdom and a way of thinking ahead of his time, being one of the first to note that the concept of separate nations was halting progress, and was in favor of a union of the various nations. Aside from his bending, Ozai also possessed strong physical abilities. During his final battle against Aang, he managed to endure an Avatar State-enhanced wind blast that sent him flying into a stone pillar with enough force to crack it, and recovered from the attack to continue the fight. He also had quick reflexes and a fast reaction time, as he managed to evade and defend himself against the Avatar's barrage of elemental attacks, despite its overwhelming speed, range, and power. Feats * During his reign as Firelord, Ozai over saw his country's achievements in the massive buildup of industry and significant technologies. * Considered by many to be one of the most powerful firebenders in his lifetime, he initially overwhelmed Aang while enhanced by Sozin's Comet during the battle at Wulong Forest. Flaws * Despite admitting to save Zuko long before he became a Fire Lord, Ozai was not much of a father to his son. The incident with Ursa sending letters to the man she loved gave Ozai, from his perspective, a more justified excuse to willfully mistreat Zuko while claiming to be teaching the boy respect. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Solar Using Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Villains